San Diego State University (SDSU) proposes to establish a National Institute of Aging MSTEM: Advancing Diversity in Aging Research (ADAR) Undergraduate Education Program to increase the number of highly qualified underrepresented racial and ethnic minority, disabled, and disadvantaged students who enter Ph.D. programs focused on aging research. Many highly qualified students at SDSU are enrolled in undergraduate programs that lead to degrees in aging disciplines. SDSU faculty and administrators, in collaboration with University of California, San Diego (UCSD) faculty, have designed a unique program that provides students with 3-years of hands-on research and a set of co-curricular activities to prepare scholars for entry into, and successful completion of, Ph.D. programs in aging fields. Our strategies for preparing these students include close hands-on research experience, building a cohesive student group, a high-level academic experience, and frequent contact with faculty at both SDSU and UCSD. Specific components of the program are: 1) involvement in faculty-mentored aging research for 3 years; 2) intramural summer aging research experience (two summers) that include scholarly activities; 3) extramural aging research at a major research institution (one summer); 4) research-intensive curricula; 5) ADAR scholar colloquia; 6) minor in gerontology; 7) seminar series with visiting scientists with expertise in aging research; 8) preparation for graduate exams; and 9) graduate school placement activities. SDSU has developed a strong partnership with the UCSD in training students in research. The proposed program will offer ADAR students outstanding opportunities for collaborative research.